Little Miss Whoops
Little Miss Whoops is the thirty-third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. Little Miss Whoops *'Color': Blue *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Female *Hair: Black which looks like Little Miss Shy's(original version), None (2008 version) *'Family ': Mr. Bump (brother) *Friends:Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tall, Mr. Noisy *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Mr. Funny *Occupation:Trained professional *Species:Shaped Human *Likes:Mr. Bump *Dislikes:Flat food *'Job': Having accidents *'Features': bandages around the body (original version), pink bow and glasses (2008 version) *Nationality: New Jersey - American Story Little Miss Whoops goes and visits her brother, Mr. Bump. Unfortunately, disasters happen. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her pink nose, but her hair is no longer visible, and a pair of glasses and a pink bow replace her bandages. Her body has a shape similar to Mr. Stubborn's and she is a lighter shade of blue(The same color as her brother). As her name suggests, her catchphrase for the show is "Whoops!". She also says that that she doesn't like flat food, and claims she's a "trained professional" at everything she does. In the US broadcast she has a monotone voice and in the UK a Welsh accent. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Teresa Gallagher. She is first seen in Physical. Trivia *She was dressed as a maid when seen briefly in Hotel. *She is one of three characters (the other two being Mr. Nervous and Mr. Fussy) to wear spectacles. *Strangely, although a bandage appears in her arm in the promo and the first episode, the bandage was seen nowhere else. *She is seen once without her glasses in Eyeglasses and it is revealed that her eyes are squinted just like the book when the glasses are removed. *It is possible that her shortsightedness may be severe as her eyes appear magnified, unlike Mr. Nervous, when she has her glasses on. *She only hates Mr. Rude and Mr. Funny *She's only friends with Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Stubborn and Mr. Tall. *She Sneezed in Farms when hay hair comes to her nose. *She may have a crush on Mr. Bounce. *Many fans think she's in love with Mr. Bounce. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *A running gag in the series is that she has worked multiple jobs and ends up causing accidents. *She lives next door to Mr. Bump. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *She is clumsier than Mr. Clumsy, like Mr. Bump is. *She thinks that she is a trained professional. *She is one of the seven blue characters. *Although TV Whoops reacts when Mr. Bump(or someone) gets hurt, she then quickly gets over it and doesn't care if she hurts her own brother or hurt or cause trouble for anyone else even if it's her own fault. She just brushes it off. *Her Peanuts counterpart is Marcie because they both wear glasses and they're both clumsy at times. *Her Smurf counterpart is Clumsy Smurf because they are both clumsy. *Her Tamagotchi counterpart is Mimitchi because they get hurt all the time. *She is only seen angry at theateres(Sleep, Telephone, Cinema). *She also raps the song 4 eyes are better than one and sings Car on dock, and The Reptite Boogie. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * Madame Malchance (French) * へまこちゃん(Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Man at the train *Boy reading Mr. Bump book Titles & other apperances See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters